


Fast Food Adventure

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: The House of Tomorrow (2017)
Genre: Fast Food, Hanging Out, M/M, McDonald's, Shenanigans, dumb teens, goofing off, heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Jared takes Sebastian to McDonald's because he's never been there before.I love these two so much, hhhh. I suck at titles.





	Fast Food Adventure

“Ay, come on.” 

Sebastian hurried up the walk way at hearing his friend.

“I was just getting my money.” He told him, holding up a few crumpled bills. 

Jared nodded and the two both glanced up at the building. They had been watching TV at his house and an ad for the dollar menu came up, showing all the food in it’s clearly edited, but still tempting fashion. Perfect grilled patties, soft hamburger buns, and the perfectly melted cheese slice, hanging out the side. It gave Jared the munchies and made him wanna go. The sun was getting close to setting, and the two headed inside.

“You’ve literally never been to a McDonald’s?” Jared asked again, still finding it bizarre. He held the door open for Sebastian and went in after him.

“Well, my Nana says it’s full of chemicals...or something...” He muttered, and Jared had to pause. 

“I mean, she’s probably not wrong.” He admitted, and then saw an actual look of concern on his friends face. It made him grin. 

“Haha, chill, eating it once won’t kill you.” His reassurance made Sebastian nod lightly before getting in line behind him.

–  
After setting the tray down Sebastian slid into the booth across from him. It thankfully wasn't too loud or crowded despite it being close to dinnertime. Jared watched as his friend un-bagged his food and pulled out a recognizable box.

“You got nuggies?” Jared teased as he pulled out his quarter pounder.

“Uhh..yeah.” 

He opened the box and took one out. Without intending to, he sniffed it, which made the punk rocker smile. 

He grabbed a fry and held it out in front of his friend’s face and waggled it, expecting him to sniff it too.

“Try it!” He urged, eager to see how he would react. The quieter slowly took it, looking at it briefly before biting half of it off and tasted it.

Jared grinned at Sebastian’s face as he chewed on the fry. He looked revolted and it made him giggle.

“How is it?”

“What...What is this..? This is supposed to be potato?”

“I mean...yeah, so they say.” Jared had grabbed the box to look for nutritional info, but lost interest immediately when he didn’t see anything.

“That is not potato!”

“It’s not? What do you think it is then?”

Sebastian held a disgusted look on his face as he briefly thought about it.

“I’m...not sure I guess. But it’s gross. Those look gross too.” His eyes motioned towards the box on the table.

“I’ll have your nugs then!” Jared smiled, grabbing and pulling the box to his side of the table. He opened it quickly and started munching them down without hesitation. Sebastian watched him, slightly smiling before continuing the conversation.

“So…..is it full of chemicals then?”

Jared looked over, his mouth stuffed, and tried to chew faster. A muffled noise was all that he could muster.

“I mean...to me it did taste kinda…..synthetic...” 

The punk rocker finally swallowed and wiped his face. Then he shrugged.

“Well...it might be. There’s those conspiracy theories that the government wants to kill us. And this is the most popular fast food chain.”

“Are you being serious.”

“The world is sorta overpopulated. Not sure why they’d care though.”

Sebastian pulled his drink closer.

“Well, I agree with the overpopulation part.” he admitted, which made Jared give him a look.

He didn’t know if he really believed all that conspiracy stuff, but it was kind of cool that Sebastian was interested in them. He bit into another nugget and wolfed down some fries.

“Hungry much?” 

“Yeah, I’m really fucking hungry. I dunno why.”

The response was a light nod. After another bite of his burger Jared wiped his mouth.

“You know...” He began, “They say...that the combination of Red and Yellow makes people hungry.” He inched the container towards Sebastian, who looked deep in thought.

“Huh. Pizza Hut logo is the same...”

“And Burger King!” 

The quieter took a sip of his soda.

“Weird.”

He didn’t mind watching Jared devour the rest of his food, and his, since he didn’t care much for it. After the last of the fries, he let out a moderately loud burp. Sebastian didn’t flinch.

“Lovely.”

“Thanks!”

Jared stacked the trays and walked over to the trash cans to dump everything. His friend followed closely behind, looking around at the oh-so popular restaurant he had always heard about. He honestly found it rather dingy and not that big of a deal. The punker rocker noticed and paused, looking across the room.

“Hey, follow me.” He said, walking off and Sebastian followed.

“Where are we going?”

“In here.”

Passing into the next room he looked up and realized.

“Jared, why are we in the children’s play area?”

“Because.” he grinned, and continued walking.

The kiddie playground was pretty tall, with multicolored tubes everywhere. Surprisingly there weren’t any children present and it was rather quiet. Sebastian’s eye was drawn to the rather large sign which contained some pretty basic rules. No shoes, no running, no climbing on the structures, etc… Off to the side were a few empty tables, one of which had a tray of trash left on it.

Jared had wandered over to the insanely tall twisty tube slide, and spun around, giving Sebastian a look. Then, without a word, he hoped up onto it, above the exit. It made a sort of hollow sound.

“What are you doing?”

The punk rocker just gave him a shrug as he approached. Then he tried to hop up to the next turn of the slide.

“The sign says no climbing!”

“Aw don’t be a pussy.”

“Why are we even in here???”

Jared let out a heavy sigh along with an eyeroll as he hopped down. He thought for a second, and settled on another idea.

“Alright fine, how about you race me. To the top.” He lifted an arm towards the small entrance, to show him that they wouldn’t be breaking any rules. As an added measure he faked a puppy dog face.

“Really Jared?”

“What! Why not? It’s not like we’re getting in anyone’s way.”

Sebastian glanced at the opening to the dining hall. Jared had already kicked off his shoes, and the quieter just sighed in defeat. Might as well have a race. 

“Better hurry!”

He realized he was already crouched down and starting to enter the playplace. For some reason, he suddenly felt competitive. He scowled a bit as he realized.

“Hey, you can’t get a head start!”

Jared pretended not to hear.

“Whaaat?” There was a very mild echo, meaning he was probably climbing onto the second platform.

Sebastian kicked off his own shoes and quickly headed in. Jared apparently heard him and jumped to stay ahead-

_*thud*_

He had to move out of the way as Jared fell to the ground level where he was. His hands were pressed against the top of his head and he winced in pain.

“Are you alright??” 

His whole body turned so his back was to him, probably out of embarrassment. Sebastian didn’t outright laugh but he had to smile.

“What’d you do??”

“I...I misjudged that jump...”  
Pausing to make sure he wasn’t seriously hurt, he smiled and decided to mess with him.

“Heh. Dumbass.”

Jared turned to him with a rather surprised look on his face.

“Whoa...damn...”

A full grin broke out on Sebastian’s face, as he backed out of the small opening. He had obviously surprised him by giving a snarky remark for once. Jared slowly followed him, and he could tell the main room seemed a bit more noisy. His friend quickly pulled his shoes on and turned to them.

“I think a family just came in. We should get out of here.”

“Yeah, ok...” he mumbled, still rubbing his head. Sebastian helped him up.

“You don’t have a concussion do you?” He snarked, but also showing some genuine caution. 

“Fff, no, I didn’t hit it that hard.” the response was paired with a slight eyeroll but Sebastian didn’t care. Jared led him to a side door and they headed outside, before anyone else entered.

They walked for a few seconds before Jared paused to ask.

“You got enough to eat didn’t you?” He was a little concerned as he didn’t eat much. To his surprise Sebastian held up a small bag and took out a sugar cookie.

“I’ll eat this. Besides I’m still gonna make my Nana’s dinner.” 

Jared smiled and lightly shrugged.

“Okay. I’ll take you home.”


End file.
